1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to splash deflector shields or spray control systems for moving vehicles, and more particularly relates to a system utilizing a combination of forced air louvered panels and mudguards to decrease the amount of spray or splash caused by the motion of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recognized hazard exists when large or heavy road vehicles such as trucks and semi trailers, travelling at today""s higher speeds, encounter inclement weather conditions such as rain or snow. The high rate of speed of rotation of the wheels creates a spray of water, which also is often mixed with small stones or other debris, along side and behind such vehicles. When this spray hits the windshield of vehicles such as passenger cars travelling behind such truck or semi-trailer, the visibility of the driver of such trailing vehicle can be significantly reduced, thereby causing extremely dangerous driving conditions. There is not likely any driver who has not experienced the almost total loss of vision when travelling behind, along side of, or when passed by semi trailers during inclement weather. This causes many drivers to lose control of their vehicles and to try many different maneuvers to avoid serious accidents. In view of this clear and present dangerous condition, a need exists for a method and apparatus that can drastically reduce the water spray and splash generated behind large road vehicles and thus increase the safety of all that travel our roads.
Numerous systems for reducing the amount of spray created by the wheels of a road vehicle are known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,694 issued to A. T. Iwanicki on Jun. 15, 1982, entitled xe2x80x9cSplash Protection Assembly for Vehicles Equipped with Mudguards,xe2x80x9d discloses a mudguard having a means for guiding water between the wheel and mudguard to direct air and water flow to the road surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,319 issued to J. E. Clutter on Mar. 13, 1984, entitled xe2x80x9cVehicle Wheel Splash Guard,xe2x80x9d discloses a guard which covers a major portion of the top, front and rear sides of a tire well. Located on the front portion of the Clutter mudguard is an air intake aperture. However, such inlet does not act as an exit for air and water, and instead provides xe2x80x9ca flow of air to the tire and brakes to prevent overheating.xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,242 issued on Apr. 29, 1986 to D. L. Sparks, entitled xe2x80x9cForced Air Rain Diverter,xe2x80x9d discloses a device for directing rain, mist, and water being brought up by wheel motions downward forcefully to the road surface. The louvered side panels of the present invention are significantly different from those illustrated in Sparks since Sparks contains vanes spaced along the interior of such diverter so that only a downward airflow is created. Applicant""s side panels, however, do not contain such interior vanes, so that the airflow directs water or spray rearwardly as well as downwardly, so that the water or spray can pass through the vane opening in the mudguard to the road below, where it is dissipated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,941 issued to J. H. Becker on Aug. 22, 1989, entitled xe2x80x9cTire Spray Control Device,xe2x80x9d discloses a forward plate for directing water rearwardly and inwardly, and a trailing plate having baffles to direct spray inwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,846 issued to A. Z. Morin on Apr. 28, 1987, entitled xe2x80x9cSpray Shield for Automotive Vehicles,xe2x80x9d discloses a spray shield having a plurality of contiguous adjustable flaps, similar to a venetian blind, and which deflects water spray downwardly and in a lateral direction. Such shield is not angled as in the present invention, and therefore spray can also deflect around the sides of the shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,276 issued to A. Z. Morin on May 1, 1990, entitled xe2x80x9cSpray Controlling Fender,xe2x80x9d discloses a fender and mudguard having horizontal louvers thereon. Such mudguard is not angled, however, and still allows a significant amount of water or spray to escape around the side edges of the device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,247 issued to K. J. Fischer on Nov. 22, 1994, entitled xe2x80x9cVehicle Splashguard,xe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,750 issued to J. E. Bajorek et al. on Oct. 15, 1996, entitled xe2x80x9cEnergy Saving and Heat Venting Vehicle Mud Flap,xe2x80x9d discloses related mudguards.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,177 issued to J. H. Becker on Mar. 31, 1992, entitled xe2x80x9cTire Spray Control Device,xe2x80x9d discloses a fender having a fender designed to control water spray, including a plurality of air scoops and louvers. Such control system is quite bulky, however, and covers both the front and trailing portions of the wheels. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,411 also issued to J. H. Becker on Oct. 24, 1995, entitled xe2x80x9cFender for Cooling Tires and Brakes and to Control Spray.xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,690 issued to F. L. Whittington on Apr. 23, 1996, entitled xe2x80x9cSide Spray Safety Apparatus,xe2x80x9d discloses a mudguard for a ground vehicle having a stiffening device along the outside edge of such mudguard. The Whittington mud guard, however, is specifically designed so that the outer edge cannot flex or bend in the wind, while, on the other hand, the inner edge is allowed to flex or bend, so that the spray is directed toward the inner edge of such mud guard. Applicant""s mudguard is different in that it is held rigid preferably by supports on each side of the mudguard to prevent bending or flapping in the wind, and, in addition, is inwardly angled to a central aperture so that air and water is channeled towards such central aperture.
None of such references discloses a spray control system similar to the present invention, which provides a combination of louvered side panels and a mudguard having an opening or well in the center of such guard through which rain and spray is directed, thereby virtually eliminating spray created by the rotation of the wheels, and creating a much safer driving condition.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the inventor has provided louvered side panels which are mounted along the undercarriage or wheel well of a vehicle. The purpose of the louvered side panels is to create a downward air flow that directs or forces rain, mist, vapor and other similar substances toward the rear of the vehicle. The louvers of said panels catch air when the vehicle is in forward motion, which air forces rain water inward and towards the rear of the vehicle, where turbulence between the air and water prevents the spray from being discharged transversely and outwardly from the direction of travel of the vehicle and into the path of other vehicles. In addition, the inventor has provided a novel mudguard structure which is positioned behind the rear tires of the vehicle. Turbulence is created between the rear tires and mudguard, which turbulence is converted into a flow of air which forces rain, mist, tiny pebbles, etc. through a longitudinal cut-out or opening in the center of the mudguard, which opening has a cone-shaped cover secured to its outer surface so that a downwardly facing opening is formed between the mudguard and cover. This turbulence around the wheel is converted into a directional air flow caused by wind forcing water through the louvers of the invention and being drawn by the resulting vacuum or suction created by the cone-shaped opening in the center of the mudguard. Such action can be visualized as similar to the back and front door of a house being opened at the same time, wherein the wind rushing in will cause one of the doors to slam shut due to the turbulent cross current created. The louvers and cone-shaped opening in the mudguard as represented can be thought of as these two doors.
As indicated above, another major aspect of the invention, is the provision of a mudguard device having a centrally located cut out or opening and further having a cone-shaped cover secured over the outer surface of such opening so that a downwardly facing orifice or slot is formed between the mudguard and cover through which rain, spray, water, etc. will be directed downward to the road surface. Another aspect of the mudguard of the invention is the curvature of the sheet metal support bolted to the angle bar mounted on the trailer. Such curved member supports the mudguard and helps maintain its vertical orientation while the vehicle is in use, even at today""s high speeds. The mudguard of the present invention differs from all mudguards in use today which are flat in nature, made of various rubber or polymeric material, and will flap in the wind current generated by forward movement of the vehicle. Such constant flapping makes the mudguards very ineffective and causes extreme wear and tear, making replacement unavoidable. In contrast, the presently disclosed mudguards will it is believed last for the lifetime of the vehicle on which they are installed. The mudguard is also angled inwardly toward its central well or opening so that water hitting the mudguard cannot escape around the sides of the guard, but rather is directed through such opening and is expelled to the road surface where it is dissipated. The preferred angle of inclination of the mudguard is approximately 27 degrees, although a range of suitable angles may be used.
According to another aspect of the invention, the opening in the center of the mudguard creates a flow of air that acts like a vacuum and draws or forces rain, spray, mist, and small pebbles toward the road surface and not into the path of vehicles driving behind the trailer. The pebbles being thrown up by tires are forced downwardly through the cone-shaped opening thereby preventing damage to windshields of vehicles riding behind trailers.
It is this combination of louvered side panels and mudguards with opening at center, which effectively reduce splash and spray during inclement weather. This reduction is also of paramount importance to trailer drivers since they now have clearer vision when trying to pass other vehicles during inclement weather. In addition, the mounting of louvered side panels on the underside of a trailer maintains the eight foot trailer width required by law.